interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Mate
English Pronunciation * * Etymology 1 From , from 14th century , related to Old English , derived from , itself from Proto-Germanicga- "together" (related to German and Dutch ge-) + ). Noun # A sexual partner. # The other member of a matched pair of objects. #: I found one of the socks I wanted to wear, but I couldn't find its '''mate'. # A ship's officer, subordinate to the master on a commercial ship. In naval ranks, a mate may also be, or be subordinate to, a particular non-commissioned officer (e.g. Boatswain's Mate, Gunner's Mate, Sailmaker's Mate, etc). # Short for first mate. # A technical assistant in certain trades (e.g. gasfitter's mate, plumber's mate); sometimes an apprentice. # A friend, colleague etc.; an informal and friendly term of address to a stranger, usually of the same sex. Often used in direct address to any male. # (in combination) a fellow, associate, colleague, or someone with whom something is shared, e.g. classmate, shipmate. Synonyms * match * partner * See also Wikisaurus:friend Derived terms * bedmate * bunkmate * cellmate * checkmate * classmate * crewmate * floormate * housemate * mateship * office mate * roommate * shipmate * teammate * tourmate * workmate Translations * Dutch: gezel , partner , paringsgezel * Greek: * Dutch: maat , scheepsmaat * Greek: * Dutch: maat(je) , kameraad , makker , gabber * Greek: * Japanese: * Dutch: , * Greek: , , * : copain , pote * : Mate , Matt (5), Kumpel * : (aikata) (2), (kataware) (2), (oute) (5) * : జత, జతగాడు, జత గత్తె, సహచరుడు, సహాధ్యాయి Verb # To match, fit together without space between. #: The pieces of the puzzle mate perfectly. # To copulate. # To pair in order to raise offspring # To arrange in matched pairs. # To introduce (animals) together for the purpose of breeding. # To fit (objects) together without space between. Synonyms * couple * match * pair Derived terms * mating Translations To copulate * Dutch: To pair in order to raise offspring * Dutch: To arrange in matched pairs * Dutch: , * : s'assembler * : 맞다 (majda, mat-), (causative) 맞추다 (majchuda, mat-) (for fitting); 짝짓다 (jjagjisda, jjakjitda) (for breeding) Etymology 2 From verb maten, mater, from nounmat 'checkmate', from Arabic (māt) Noun # Short for Checkmate. Translations Verb # To win a game of chess by putting the opponent in checkmate Translations * Dutch: schaakmat spelen Etymology 3 Noun # , an aromatic tea-like drink prepared from the holly yerba maté (Ilex paraguariensis). # The abovementioned plant; the leaves and shoots used for the tea Anagrams * * meat * meta, Meta * tame * team ---- Dutch Etymology An archaic inflexion of , in petrified use in various contexts and expressions. Noun # A measure, degree: quantity or intensity of something abstract See also * maat Verb # ---- Fijian Etymology Common Oceanian; compare Hawaiian , Indonesian , Maori mate. Noun mate # Death Category:Fijian nouns ---- French Pronunciation * , Adjective # , dull. Verb # Anagrams * * méat ---- Galician Verb # # ---- Maori Etymology Common Oceanian; compare Fijian mate, Hawaiian , Indonesian . Adjective # dead Noun # Death ---- Mapudungun Noun # The drink maté, prepared of yerba mate (Ilex paraguariensis). See also * matetun Category:arn:Beverages ---- Norwegian Verb # To feed Synonyms * fôre (about animals) ---- Spanish Noun # Mate, checkmate # The drink maté prepared of yerba mate (Ilex paraguariensis). # A hollow calabash gourd, in which the maté is traditionally served. # A head. Synonyms * jaque mate (checkmate). Verb # # # # ---- Swahili Noun # saliva (liquid secreted into the mouth) de:mate el:mate es:mate fa:mate fr:mate io:mate it:mate kn:mate sw:mate ku:mate hu:mate ml:mate nl:mate no:mate pl:mate pt:mate ru:mate simple:mate sr:mate fi:mate sv:mate ta:mate te:mate vi:mate zh:mate